


My Pledge to You

by Cordy69 (Pat)



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Community: spanking_world, Discipline, Dom/sub, Domestic, M/M, Punishment, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-09
Updated: 2013-06-09
Packaged: 2017-12-14 11:33:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/836434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pat/pseuds/Cordy69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen does something wrong at work and finds a way for Jared to find out and make everything right again...</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Pledge to You

** Title: ** My Pledge to You  
 ** Author: ** Cordy69  
 ** Pairing: ** Jared/jensen  
 ** Rating: ** PG  
 ** Prompt ** by  found in the [**Battle of the Show thread**](http://spanking-world.livejournal.com/86071.html?thread=809783#t809783)  
 ** Word Count: ** 630  
 ** Beta: ** Thank you Sarah  J  
 _ An hour a day, makes for a good drabble to give away  _ _ J _

 

**_ My Pledge to You by C69 _ **

Of course the day was a long one, another stinky, rainy, exhausting day. 

It’s not what had Jensen pissed. That was mostly due to the fact he had upset his man. Upset him enough that he was required to wear his anklet. No one in the world would care that much about upsetting their partner, but when said lover is your Top everything takes a bigger proportion. He feels like a heel and having Jared insisting he’d wear the anklet all day while shooting was even worse, the freaking nail to his coffin. It meant that there was no way to forget his transgression, to concentrate on his lines, to move past the offense and please his Top again. 

So, Jensen tried and succeeded for almost a full hour. And then he took the excuse of a lighting break to get to his trailer and remove the offending memorabilia of his crime. He loved the anklet. They chose it together; it really meant something to their relationship but today just was not the day to add so much weight on him. Jen couldn't understand why Jared would do this to him, didn't he love him? Didn't he promise to cherish and protect him? Sure, he also did mention something about discipline but hey that was for another time…

Work went along… It wasn't his shiniest moment but he was on cue and in the right spot, he’d count his wins anywhere he can find them. Jared was attentive to him and through their on-screen interaction he could feel the care and concern in the eyes and attitude of his partner. Still, lunch break could not come early enough. If only the gods were on his side for once… the break was going to be long enough that they could go back to their trailers instead of taking a quick lunch in the catering tent. And yeah the first thing his love asked was for Jensen to lose the clothes. They rarely played in a semi-public setting but when they had hours to kill, Jensen would submit to Jared wherever they could.  
In any case, dressed in his costume as Dean, there was no way Jensen would mess up this get up and stain or soil his wardrobe, so he folded or hung everything and then went to stand in front of Jared, looking intently at him before dropping to his knees and leaning his head against the strong thigh of his love.

Jared was quiet for few minutes, few very intense moments for someone that is so often restless and active. Jensen had learned to recognize these moments for what they were, the inner deliberate meditation that helped him drop the show, the roles and other people expectation and regain his personality, open the door to their relationship.

Jared caressed the light fuzz of hair covering the beautiful face of his companion at his feet, light sideburns only seen in a certain light, well aware that he did not see the anklet where it was supposed to be. That was a cry for help if he recognized one. Obviously Jen didn't want to carry the guilt for the day, he wanted Jared to take over, discipline him and put it all behind them. Jared could understand that… To wait before dealing with a problem, to bear the markings of such a disappointment requires a level of obedience that Jensen still did not master. They have to work at it together. For now, though, he will be chastised and then forgiven.

The taller man pulled Jensen over his lap, soothing him with promises whispered of forgiveness. Jensen was already in subspace, he had waited for this moment all day, eager to let it all go, to be owned and loved. He settled comfortably, closed his eyes and held on to Jared’s pant leg finally ready for his deserved spanking and the guaranteed absolution.

_The End._

The Anklet:  
Prompt:  
Jared (top) and Jensen in a committed D/s relationship. Bratty Jensen earned a punishment (for what your choice as well as severity of the punishment) part of the punishment involves wearing some sort of jewelry/adornment (something as simple as a necklace to as harsh as you want to go) But only they know what it is and it's significance.(Jensen hate wearing it because it means he's upset Jared.) Jensen acting up on set, Jared pulls him aside to warn him and finds that he isn't wearing the jewelry making Jared on angry top! **I hope you enjoy this read... More may come with some prompting :-)**


End file.
